Getting started
Notes The mod has been updated a lot since this wiki was created. It's also been renamed (to Valkyrien Skies). You can find the mod's official documentation and communities on... * The Valkyrien Skies website (https://valkyrienskies.org) * The Valkyrien Skies Curseforge (https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/mc-mods/valkyrien-skies) * The other Valkyrien Skies wiki (https://wiki.valkyrienskies.org) * The Valkyrien Skies Discord (https://discord.gg/dWwM8G3) First of all... This mod is centered around the creation of flying structures; then, you'll need a structure to work with! You can use whatever you want, from a wooden cube to a giant helicarrier! Just build it as you would normally do. Take into account that you have to unlink it to the ground (creating a floating structure). A tip is to build it over flat ground, only 1 or 2 blocks above the surface. Infusing your ship You probably know Minecraft structures don't usually start flying around, so we have to tell the mod somehow what we want our airship to be. That's where the core item of the mod becomes useful: the physics infuser. The physics infuser, once placed in the desired creation and right-clicked, will start checking its surroundings (this can take up to several minutes with really huge builds) until it finds itself in a structure only bordered by air blocks (no connection to the ground and no more blocks connected). There is no shape limitation, and size limit (on blocks) can be set in the config; it only needs to be a whole, to avoid letting parts of your behind. Once the infuser has finished the scanning, it will "infuse the airship". What you'll see is that your structure suddenly drops like a rock and crash-lands into the ground; that's why it's better to be just a little bit above flat ground; trust me, working in a flipped-down airship is hard. What you've just created is the airship; it follows "normal physics" (mostly gravity, thrust and collisions), it's no longer tied to the block grid, it can be moved and lifted freely (throught engines and compressors, respectively) and most importantly, you can walk, place and remove blocks on it as you would normally do. The physics infuser is not needed to keep the ship in this state; however, it has the function to "freeze" the airship throught right-clicking; while frozen, you can still place blocks, walk, etc, but the ship won't move from whatever position it is. Right-clicking the infuser again will unfreeze the ship, which will start moving again. Pro tip: if your ship is not moving and you want to check if it's frozen, press F3 while standing still in the airship and look at the coordinates. If your ship is not frozen, the numbers will be slightly fluctuating, even if your ship is stopped; if it is indeed frozen, however, the numbers won't change. Preparing it for flight Now that your ship is infused, you can start turning it into a real airship. It's recommended to do this in creative, as testing the lift of an airship can be... Unpredictable. No refunds if you get kicked out of your airship and die due to the fall! Lift. One of the most important characteristics of an airship is its ability to fly. In order to do that, you'll need several items: * Etherium compressors. These blocks add lift to your ship; think of them as powerful, cube-like balloons that you place strategically to archieve stable flight. There are several power levels, ranging from basic (wooden texture) to advanced (cobblestone texture), elite (iron block texture), ultimate (obsidian texture) and creative (plain pink); throught experimentation, depending on the size of our ship, we'll find out how many of them are needed. As of the latest Curse version on 07/05/2019, block weight is calculated using a combination of blast resistance and hardness, so that a ship made out of leaves will be lighter than one made out of iron or obsidian (in really huge ships, bedrock can be used as an anchor to change the center of mass) * Hovercraft controller. This block is used to control the power of the compressors linked to it to both stabilize the ship and control height (if you have enough linked compressors to lift your ship).